


A mechanics work is never over.

by TruenoTyz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruenoTyz/pseuds/TruenoTyz
Summary: Crappy summary warning.Zayn needs his tire changed and he meets Liam.Zayn lives with Louis because Harry and Louis are fighting/arguing.Zayn and Liam will eventually (keyword eventually) get smutty and down and dirty whatever you wanna call it.I suck at summaries and story writing, sue me.Please don't sue me I don't have any money.





	1. Dirty Dealings.   (Despite the title it isn't smut)

It was a hot day, which only happened once in a while and the oh so lucky Zayn Malik just happened to be driving that day. He had the air con blasting high as it could go, which was the only way he could stand the heat. After driving out of town for about 5kms his car started making this weird.. Noise.. Hell, he's not a car expert, but it's not supposed to sound like that. Maybe it was just the heat? Nah, it'd be this hot a few days ago and the car had been fine then. Another km or two and he'd started getting worried, it was so hot that tar on the roads looks like it was melting. He knew that couldn't be good, hot tar was likely sticking to his tires, and if he was unlucky, his car. And oh how unlucky he was. Ten minutes later his damn tire blew! And being Zayn Malik, he'd already used his spare tire, of course! After cursing and kicking a few plants on the side of the road he called a tow truck, which towed his car, and him in the passenger seat, to the next towns mechanics. And it just got 'better'. The actual mechanic was out that day, probably off pretending to be sick to he didn't have to work in the heat. He watched his car get backed into the mechanics shed as he walked into the little office, looking for someone who actually worked there, as the tow truck guy simply towed. He stood waiting for a few minutes until he saw a little desk bell, he tapped it twice before gently leaning against the desk, mostly trying to feel the air con that was behind it. A noise from behind him made him stand straight, not wanting to seem like he was perving on the paperwork or files. Although he would perv on the mechanic. Hell who wouldn't?! The bloke was a tiny bit taller than him, almost as tan and had a hot as hell body. He caught himself staring and blushed, trying to act natural, albeit failing miserably. "I assume you're the owner of the car that just got brought in yeah?" The 'taller' man said, grabbing a piece of paper and sliding it to Zayn. "Y-yeah. Popped a tire on the road.. Which, you probably already knew that." He looked down at the paper he was handed, reading over it quickly. The man walked around him, presumably going into the garage. This thought was later dismissed when he felt the other man press into him slightly, pointing to the paper. "This just says what I'll do to the car, how much the tire costs and I'll need you to, after you've read through it, sign here" he said, pointing at the line on the bottom of the page. Zayn stayed in the office, reading through the paper and signing it before following the other man. He shifted slightly as he saw him standing there, really taking in his appearance. Zayn paled in comparison, as he was just wearing a pair of old semi torn jeans and a black shirt (who would wear white in this heat I mean really). Whereas the 'mechanic man' ,who Zayn still didn't know the name of due to lack of name tags, was wearing a baggy pair of khaki pants, a white tank and had a rag/cloth tucked into his back pocket. Or possibly tucked into his pants. And of course being a mechanic he was covered in a more than generous amount of grease and dirt. "So um.. What should I do with this paper? Do I leave it on the desk or.." The other man looked up from where he was, which was half under a car, and nodded his head towards the office. "Just on the desk. If you have somewhere you need to be quick I'll call up a rental car for you. If not you can sit in there. There's air con, the remotes in the drawer." He kept working on the car (which wasn't Zayn's) as he walked away, placing the paper on the desk before walking back out and finding a chair in the garage before taking a seat. "I dunno if I can but, do you mind if I watch? I mean.. It might come in handy, seeing a pro do it.." The other man laughed, rubbing his neck, which in turn put more grease and possibly dirt there. "I'm not a pro, I just help out. It's fine if you wanna watch, just don't tell anyone. Trade secrets and all" he grabbed his cloth and wiped his hands, rubbing them a little hard before holding his right hand out in front of Zayn. "You don't have to shake it, I know grease is gross. But I'm Liam. Liam Payne." Zayn stood up, reaching out and shaking the greasy mans hand. "Zayn Malik. Zayn with a y" he smiled, it's was boiling hot maybe the heat melted his brain oh god he's staring at the mechanic again. He let go, sitting back down on the chair he found as he watched Liam go back and start on Zayn's car, grabbing a weird funky shaped tool and a jack. Zayn didn't know, last time his car tire needed changing his friend Louis came over and changed it for him. But at least he knew what a jack was! Liam loosened the little bolts on the tires before jacking the car up, just enough so the tire could move off when he wanted it to. "Now, if you ever have to do this by yourself. Don't jack the car up before loosening these okay? Doesn't always go well. Come here, I'll show you yeah? Just don't tell my boss, he'd kill me. But I know you live outta town so it's not that bad." Liam smiled, hand gesturing Zayn over. "How do you know I live out of town..?" Liam grabbed the new tire, laying it down next to him. "Well, you don't have a spare, which means you already used it. Since you don't know how to change it yourself I assume you'd come here, which you've never been here. Plus, if I'd seen you in town, I think I'd remember." Zayn, of course, had to take this the wrong way. "You saying I look funny or something?" Zayn sounded kinda pissed, probably used to people judging him. "No no, I just meant.. I didn't mean it like that.." Liam put a hand on Zayn's leg, rubbing gently. "I'm sorry if it sounded like that, I really didn't mean it in a bad way, I meant it in a good way actually. I mean.. If I saw someone like you in town, someone who looked so.. Attractive.. I think I'd remember..." He mumbled the word attractive, knowing full well that flirting with customers wasn't allowed, or at least wasn't something he should be doing. But damn, the dark haired boy did turn him on. Zayn's hair was dark, probably been in a quiff but had fallen down during the heat, covering his eyes just a little, which were a soft brown in the light. "You... You're not allowed.. To say that stuff..." Liam moved his hand up just slightly, rubbing his thumb on Zayn thigh. "Well.. If you don't tell, I won't.." Zayn flinched slightly, spreading his legs just a little before suddenly standing up, walking away from Liam with a bright red blush covering most of his face. Liam sat where he was on the ground, blinking before he saw a little fluff of Zayn's hair poke around the corner, followed by the rest of him. "I'm not gonna sit out there and run the risk of someone, mainly your boss, see you with your hand on my thigh, and probably eventually my ass, and have you get fired or me get in trouble and-" Zayn was rambling, and he probably knew it, but Liam decided to cut him off, pressing his lips to the dark haired boys, pushing him against the office wall, blocking off anyone's view with his back. Zayn whined softly, grabbing Liam's shirt, if it could be called that, flimsy piece of oh god this jerk is a good kisser. Liam put his hands behind Zayn, one on the wall and one on the boys hip, pushing his thumb into the belt loop, pulling down just slightly. Zayn moaned softly, gently trying to push Liam away while wriggling out of his grasp. "Door.. Close it.." He managed, panting softly. Zayn wasn't exactly a virgin but damn did Liam know how to kiss. Liam gently pushed Zayn against the wall, giving him a look that said 'stay there, don't move' as he walked back to the door and closed it, flipping a sign. "I hope you don't have anywhere to go soon, cos I plan on having you on that desk and screaming my name.." Liam whispered, sliding his fingers into Zayn's jean loops and pulling him close. "I don't plan on going all the way... But I'm definitely willing to scream your name, Leeyum~" Zayn said, in the weirdest pronunciation of his name Liam had ever heard. Liam smirked, moving his hands to Zayn's ass and shoving them in his back pockets. "Well, I'd say your name funny but that would be considered very rude. Unless you wanna tell me some other words I can say?" He fiddled with the random loose string in Zayn's back pocket, pulling gently. "Well.. There's a few.. You might get them wrong and call me something mean though~" Zayn stuck his tongue out, bad idea, because Liam lent forward and licked it, moving closer and pushing his tongue into Zayn's mouth. After a few minutes and much needed air, Zayn rested his head on Liam's shoulder, panting softly. "Meri.. Jaan... You can call me that..." Liam went to kissing Zayn's neck, biting gently behind his ear. "Yeah? You gonna tell me what it means, meri.. Jahn?" Zayn giggled a little, which was kinda embarrassing for a guy his age. "Jaaan~ and no, I'm not gonna tell you. Nor am I going to translate what I say during.. Whatever we end up doing..." Liam kept saying it, trying to get it right, although everything he was saying was muffled by Zayn's neck. "So, will you at least tell me what language it is..? That way I can try and translate it later?" Zayn fidgeted a little, nuzzling close to Liam. "Promise you won't make fun or nothing?" Liam kissed his neck again, nuzzling back. "Promise." Zayn smiled, feeling a bit better. "Well I'm... I'm sorta, Pakistan..i..." Zayn looked down, he wasn't ashamed of his heritage, but sometimes people made fun of him for it, they did when he was a kid. "Meeri.. Jaaan~" Liam smiled, kissing Zayn's cheek. "I dunno if I said it right, or if it fits but it's the only words I know." Liam kept kissing, nuzzling Zayn gently. "I'm not gonna make fun of you for being a little different. I might not know you that well yet, but I like you just the way you are.." Zayn teared up a little, nuzzling back. "I'm not used to this kinda thing.. Being with guys.. But I like it... Like you..." Zayn started mumbling, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist. "I like you too, even if you are a shy little tomato. Bad news though, I've gotta fix your car before my boss comes back.. Which is in about 10 minutes.." Zayn pouted and let go, walking back out to the garage and flopping onto the chair. "Well, get fixing... Then gimme your number.. Please..." Liam smirked, going back and fixing Zayn's car before grabbing the dark haired boys hand and writing his number and email. "I'll talk to you soon yeah? Don't pop your tires too often or I'll have to start coming to your house" Liam stuck his tongue out, then kissed Zayn's cheek. "Not that I'd mind doing house calls for you" Zayn blushed, looking at his hand. "Hmm.." Liam grabbed Zayn's keys, which he had taken so he could open the car and stuff, and placed them in Zayn's other hand. "I'll text you tonight, you busy?" Zayn shook his head, shoving his keys in his pocket. "My friends coming over, but he usually just comes over, eats and then we watch a movie. So its cool." Zayn grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, pulling out the money and handing it to Liam. "And uh.. Instead of meri jaan.. Would you be willing to call me something else..?" Liam wrapped an arm around Zayn's waist, nosing into his neck. "Anything, long as you don't call me something mean in Pakistan..i? What language is that...like.." Zayn smiled, nosing Liam right back. "Urdu. That's what the language is called. And I might call you meri jaan instead, or abba. And you can call me.. Piyaari..." Liam looked so confused, which was expected. Zayn smiled, giggling just a little. "Piyaari means cute. Meri jaan means.. My love.. And uh.. Abba is.. A secret.." Liam pulled Zayn close, kissing him quickly before letting go. "Boss is gonna be back.. You should go. If you don't I might not be able to keep my hands off of you." Zayn smirked a little and got on his tip toes, kissing Liam's cheek. "Doesn't sound like such a bad thing, having your hands on me..." Liam rolled his eyes, nudging Zayn away. "Get out before I really get my hands on you. You've got my email and number, so text me when you're free yeah?" Zayn nodded and let Liam go, making sure he had his keys then hopping into his car and starting it. "If you break your car again come see me" Liam smiled, he grabbed the cloth he had in his pocket and held it out in front of Zayns face "stay still, you've got uh.. I may have smudged dirt on you" he rubbed Zayns cheek with the cloth, making sure he was clean. "Alright, all ready to go." Liam gave him one last quick kiss before Zayn reversed out, heading back home.


	2. Showers and Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets home, and Louis is annoying. Liam texts and calls.

The following is Louis and Zayn on the phone (wireless phone thing for Zayn, all safe)  
Tommo: dude where you been? I've been in your house for like an hour  
Zaynie: I was at the mechanic, had to get my wheel changed  
Tommo: seriously? I only changed that thing like a month ago  
Zaynie: I do have four wheels you know, it wasn't the spare that had to get changed  
Tommo: fine fine, just get your ass over here, I'm hungry and I can't cook, you know that.  
Zaynie: yeah yeah, make me some mash, you know I love it. I'll cook when I get there.

Zayn got home about half an hour later, hands full with groceries. Louis heard the car pull up, being as hungry as he was (boy could eat a horse if you let him) he ran out to help Zayn with the bags. "I'm hungry Zaynie!" Zayn rolled his eyes, putting the bags down on his kitchens counter. "Maybe you should've eaten the lunch I left in the fridge then" Louis opened the fridge, making a small gasp when he saw the lunch. "You should've told me you left food for me!" Zayn laughed a bit and unpacked the bags, leaving out things for dinner. "You're not my boyfriend, you're my annoying temp roommate who's fighting with his own boyfriend. Who's cooking is amazing by the way. I left it cos I wasn't hungry, didn't make it for you." Zayn pulled his phone out, setting it on the counter and turning to Louis "okay, I'll cook, if you cut the vegetables." Louis smiled and grabbed the vegetables, the one thing he could do in the kitchen. 

After the ensuing chaos, aka Louis making a mess of the tomatoes because the blade wasn't sharp enough, the carrot flying off the bench and then Zayn half slipping on the puddle that Louis was mopping because of the tomatoes.   
"Okay so I'm not good in the kitchen, but Harry usually makes up for that. I'm sorry you slipped because of the puddle I made and I'll make it up to you. Somehow" Zayn rolled his eyes and finished his dinner, grabbing his and Louis' plate and setting them in the sink. "Make it up to me, go sit and watch tv while I have a shower. I smell like tomatoes and I'm sure there's a wet patch on my ass." Zayn turned around to head to his room, which had a joined bathroom. He heard Louis giggling behind him, maybe he did have a wet patch on his ass. Zayn stripped off his pants, throwing them in the hamper along with his shirt. He sat down with his phone, sending the mechanic a quick text 'gonna have a shower, then watch a movie or two with my friend, if you want, call me in 10 min?'  
"No.. That sounds wrong... Umm..."   
'You won't believe it, my friend got tomato juice on the floor and I slipped in it :p gotta have a shower, then I'm free'  
Zayn looked over his text, giving a nod before hitting send. He sat his phone on the bathroom counter, then had a quick shower. He stepped out of the shower about 10 minutes later, grabbing a towel and drying his hair off. "Dude, when you said you were average I expected less.." Zayn jumped a bit, lifting the towel off his head only to see Louis standing in the doorway. "Lou what the actual fuck?! I told you to watch tv!" Zayn wrapped the towel around his waist, making sure it was tight. "Yeah well I got bored of tv, much rather your little show" Zayn rolled his eyes, grabbing some clean clothes and slipping the shorts on. "It's not like I was singing and dancing, like a certain someone always does." Louis whined and pouted a bit. "So I'm not the only one who spy's on people in the shower." Zayn pulled a shirt on, taking the towel off and continuing to dry his hair. "I've seen you're boyfriend, so I don't know why you're surprised. He's bigger than I am." Zayn grabbed his phone, smiling when he saw Liam had texted back. 'Can't be as bad as I am, you saw how much grease I was covered in. Best thing is a bath but that never ends well with dirt and grime. Have fun with your friend, I'll call you in an hour? Gotta make dinner'  
Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn, leaning over his shoulder. "Ooooo you got a boyfrieeeennddd~~" Zayn shoved Louis a bit, blushing. "He's not my boyfriend, he's just.. A potential.. Friend..." Zayn shoved his phone in his pocket, nudging Louis, "come on, movie time. I'll make popcorn?" Louis eyed Zayn suspiciously, "fine.. But you gotta tell me how you met him and what he's like. Gotta protect my friend from scary guys!" Louis went off to the lounge, playing the movie he was watching before while Zayn went to the kitchen, putting on the popcorn and pulling out his phone. 'My friends being nosy, but yeah, in an hour. If I don't answer or someone else does, don't worry.' Zayn grabbed the popcorn and sat next to Louis, sitting the bowl between them and taking a handful. "I love popcorn" "everyone loves popcorn, you however, love food in general" Louis faux gasped, looking offended. "You dare, have you seen my stomach." Louis grabbed the bowl, hogging it. "Yes Lou, the skinniest foodie I've ever met. Now gimme, I want popcorn."   
An hour later, Zayns phone went off. Zayn, knowing his friend too well, automatically held his hand in front of Louis so he couldn't grab his phone from the table. "Nuh uh, my secret friend. If he asks then you can talk" Zayn grinned and picked up his phone "there no way he'd want to talk to me, you're his booty call" Zayn blushed red as he answered the phone, holding it to his ear. "This is Zayn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter, this got more views than my other story and it was only up for like one day. Probably more people in the fandom but still. Hope you all enjoyed, I won't be able to continue tomorrow because I have things to do, but the day after (Friday) I will try to keep going. Please comment what you like, if there's anything I could improve on. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for mistakes. Thanks everyone!


End file.
